the mix up
by kikyoisevil
Summary: did you ever wonder what would happen if the inuyasha characters and the ranma characters met? well i have! read this and find out what would happen! inuyashakagome and ranmaakane mirokusango
1. who are you?

Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters!!! You know! I wish I did but I don't!  
  
(A/n and summary(sorta) ) ok, have you ever wondered what would happen if the inuyasha characters met the ranma's character? Well I have!!!!  
  
Kagome, was on her way to school on a beautiful, hot day. Her hair blew over her face, as she placed it behind her ears, she noticed someone jump in front of her!  
  
"help, help, I'm getting mugged" Kagome screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"what, what's going on kagome? What's being mugged?" inuyasha sounded puzzled.  
  
"oh, its you inuyasha, I'm I glad to see you!" kagome smiled, she then noticed people starring at them and decided to say, "what are you looking at, this isn't a freak show!"  
  
Then inuyasha overheard a girl reply, "yea, sure it isn't!"  
  
Inuyasha leaped in the air and landed in front of the girl, he would have guessed that the girl was a bit smaller then kagome. She had red hair in a pigtail. "are you making fun of Kagome?" he asked.  
  
Then girl simply replied, " you aren't any ordinary person are you?"  
  
"This isn't what I came here to talk to you about!" inuyasha screamed at the girl.  
  
Inuyasha went to punch the very annoying girl, kagome screamed in terror telling inuyasha to stop immediately. The girl simply jumped, dodged the punch. But it was too late for kagome to stop what she was screaming! "SIT".  
  
Inuyasha went flying downwards, his face making contact with the ground first. Kagome walked to inuyasha, to aid him. Another girl ran up to the pigtailed girl. She was carrying hot water. She looked at inuyasha who lay on the ground, and then screamed at the girl "ranma, can't you ever go around without picking fights with people?"  
  
Inuyasha, finally got up, and kicked the water right out of akane's hand. The water dropped, and spilled over the whole ground. Ranma looked at the water, which was now scattered over the whole ground. She got up, with tears in her eyes. And screamed, "Now look at what you have done!!!!"  
  
Ranma ran over to inuyasha and did a high kick. Inuyasha bended low, like in the matrix, dodging the kick. Then inuyasha went to punch ranma who in turn, walk sideways on the wall of a house. He landed softly. Then both of them went to strike at each other. They moved in slow motion, until kagome screamed, "inuyasha, SIT".  
  
Then, someone ran across the street. He hugged kagome right away, and he screeched happily, "Shampoo, where have you been, I missed you!!!!"  
  
At the sight of another man hugging kagome, inuyasha got straight up and punched the man!  
  
Then ranma said "moose what are you doing here?"  
  
Moose put on his glasses, and said, "oh ranma, I see that you're a girl at the moment!"  
  
"well of course she's a girl!!!!" kagome screamed at moose.  
  
"ah, the unfortunate girl, don't you know ranma's secret?" moose asked.  
  
"no, I don't!!!" kagome replied.  
  
"well, ranma, she. well she wets her bed at night." Moose said, enjoying himself.  
  
Ranma kicked moose. "its not true!!!" ranma quickly said, "here ill show you!"  
  
Ranma looked at akane, and asked for her to get hot water. Once akane got hot water, ranma poured it on himself. Ranma instantly turned into a guy. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha, well, he laughed.  
  
Everyone talked and soon they all left satisfied. That is all except for moose. He went up in the tree and wondered where his beloved shampoo was. Unfortunately he wasn't told that she had left for vacation. 


	2. SIT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
We last left off where poor Mouse was up in the tree wondering where his beloved Shampoo was.  
  
Anyway the story here isn't about mouse, so I will skip to where Ranma, Akane, Kagome, and Inuyasha are. So here is how everything went: dumm dumm dumm dummmmmmmmmmmmm!  
  
"So I realized that you were a girl earlier," kagome said to Ranma who was looking at inuyasha.  
  
"Are you sure you're a guy, you look like a girl! Maybe you have my disease!" Ranma had definitely reached a conclusion.  
  
"Yes, I am a man!!!! Nothing else." Inuyasha sneered at Ranma.  
  
"Have you forgotten that you are not just a man, or do I need to make you learn that little doggie trick for you to remember what you are?" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha growled at kagome, disappointed at himself for losing against her. Kagome was too proud herself to realize inuyasha lugging at her. Ranma, being a great martial artist, went to protect kagome, which had now realized inuyasha's doing.  
  
"Sit!" kagome calmly said the word. "Don't make me teach you a dog trick, again!"  
  
Inuyasha, falling to the ground, happened to hit a cup of cold water, which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The water landed on Ranma, which turned into a girl, once again.  
  
Kagome gasped. "You're a girl or a boy? Which one?"  
  
Akane then spoke up. "Ranma is a guy. There's no doubt about that. He's brain level is down to that level! That's a fact. But the thing is that while he was in china he fell in a spring. Its called jusenkyo. It's an accursed spring. Ranma fell in the accursed spring of drowned girl. So every time he's splashed with cold water he turns into a girl."  
  
"You make such a short story sound long," Ranma said, holding his pants up so they would fall to the ground.  
  
Akane glared at Ranma. "why you."  
  
Kagome looked from Akane to Ranma and smiled to herself. She then turned to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear. He looked up and looked from Akane to Ranma and then replied, "Doesn't look like they like each other much!"  
  
Kagome hit inuyasha over the head, and started walking off. Inuyasha followed.  
  
"SIT!!!!!!! And stay there! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, AND SIT!!!!!!!!" Kagome stormed off.  
  
Inuyasha then said, "You have a small heart, a very small one."  
  
Kagome then screamed, " I heard that! SIT!!!"  
  
Akane looked at Ranma. He looked back at her, and then starred at inuyasha. He then said sympathetically, "I feel your pain. I live with her." He pointed towards Akane.  
  
Ranma then got beaten to the ground. Akane walked away, and spotted something in the tree nearby. She looked up, and saw mouse sitting in the tree. Akane had to say something very important to mouse.  
  
"Hey mouse, can I tell you something?" Akane screamed.  
  
"Sure, go ahead!" mouse replied.  
  
"Shampoo is gone on a vacation. She left two days ago, she's not coming back for a week!!!" Akane said. Someone had to tell him the bad news.  
  
With that said, Akane left. Mouse who had been looking for shampoo, now wept. Shampoo had gone on vacation. 


	3. feudal age

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Akane walked away from the tree, seeing Kagome nearby. She decided to walk over. Kagome seemed to be waiting for someone, but whom? Soon enough Inuyasha landed next to kagome. He sniffed and then made a remark.  
  
"That girl is near," inuyasha looked around, but couldn't see anyone in sight. Akane knew she couldn't hide, so she just walked out of her hiding spot, and said her hellos. Inuyasha smiled, he had been right. Kagome now looked surprised.  
  
"You're a stalker. Ewwwwwwww, get away from me!!!!" Kagome screamed this.  
  
"I am not a stalker," Akane screamed back.  
  
Ranma, who had been looking for Akane, overheard the commotion. He ran, and jumped until he reached both girls. He went in between both girls and said, "girls shouldn't fight!"  
  
Akane glared at him and then screamed, "Where would that place you at the moment? Eh?"  
  
Ranma realized that he was still in his girl body. He looked around then added, "I am not a girl!!!!"  
  
Kagome looked from one to the other. She looked at inuyasha and signaled him something. Inuyasha kneeled, and Kagome got on his back. He leaped away, going towards Kagome's old shrine. Once there, Kagome said, "I hope I don't meet them again, they've gone insane."  
  
"Yea," Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"And anyway, if you like somebody, you shouldn't pretend you don't! You should tell them right out!" Kagome added this comment. Afterwards, she realized what she had said and blushed, so did inuyasha.  
  
To get his mind of the comment, inuyasha added, "We have to go back to the feudal age."  
  
Kagome nodded. Both walked over to the well, and hopped in. Neither of them realized that both Akane and Ranma were there. They had spotted Kagome and Inuyasha walking to the well and had followed. Both saw inuyasha and kagome jump and disappear shortly. They looked at each other weirdly, and then jumped in as well. Both of them went through. Once they got to the other side of the well, Akane saw a beautiful little shard of a jewel. She picked it up and placed it in her pocket.  
  
Ranma held Akane in his arms, which made both of them blush, and jumped out of the well. Both of them wandered around, until they got to a little village nearby. An old woman greeted them. She then looked at Akane, which was wearing her school uniform.  
  
"That looks different from Kagome's uniform!" Kaede remarked.  
  
"That's because we go to different schools," Akane responded.  
  
A monk then greeted Akane. Her eyes popped out of her head. She turned around and slapped the monk in the face. Kaede laughed, and Ranma protected Akane.  
  
"I see you have been greeted by Miroku," Kaede said this still laughing silently.  
  
Miroku got up and smiled, just then did they all see a very mad demon slayer. "Miroku, you are such a pervert. Why must you greet all beautiful women this way?"  
  
"Ahhh, Sango, you worry for me," miroku said this to only get the reply he wanted least.  
  
"I do not worry for you. I worry for all the women you grope!!!!" Sango replied.  
  
Akane wondered why sango cared so much about miroku groping other women. Maybe she liked him. Why did this world have to be so complicated? She then realized that kaede knew whom kagome was, so she didn't hesitate to ask, "Do you know where Kagome and Inuyasha are?"  
  
Miroku, and Sango smiled. "Right this way," Sango said. All headed towards a hut of the village. Sango and miroku entered, and then said to Inuyasha, Kagome, "your friends are here."  
  
Inuyasha and kagome looked confused. Shippo was clueless, of course. Akane and Ranma entered. Then Akane said, "We don't know how we got here, or how to go back."  
  
Kagome screeched, and inuyasha was choking on his food. Akane looked at Ranma and then said, " I can see they're happy to see us."  
  
Ranma looked around and noticed hot water. FINALLY, he thought. He walked over and poured the water on himself. Instantly he turned back into a guy. This made Miroku, Sango, and Shippo scream.  
  
(A/N: so how do you like the story so far? I like it!!! But then again its my story!!! Heehee! Review please! Or else don't! I think that gives you all possible option. Either add me to your favorite author list, favorite story list, alert author list, or don't add me to a list! Ok those are truly all the options! Ok g2g, bye) 


	4. death?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
"You're a guy?!?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea, I am!" Ranma answered. Soon after, inuyasha sniffed the air. With one leap he was gone. Kagome went outside, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at kagome sadly.  
  
"Kikyo," Miroku said this with hatred in his voice. Akane looked at them, then at kagome. She didn't know who Kikyo was, but she knew that she was bad news. She looked at Ranma, and motioned him to follow. She ran out and Ranma followed.  
  
"We have to find Inuyasha," Akane said this as she ran, looking everywhere for Inuyasha.  
  
Ranma looked at her, and asked, "why?" Akane stopped running. "DIDN'T YOU FIGURE IT OUT YET?!? KAGOME IS IN LOVE WITH INUYASHA, AND HE'S HE CHASING ANOTHER GIRL!" Akane screamed.  
  
Ranma looked in the sky. What are those?!? Ranma thought to himself. He then mentioned Akane to follow him. He left toward the direction of the "Flying Dragons". (a/n: there the soul snatchers, Ranma just doesn't know that, so there called the "flying dragons" until he figures out there name!!!) He looked back, to see where Akane was, to realize she had gone her own way. BAKA, he thought.  
  
He soon arrived. He saw inuyasha hugging a certain girl. He looked across and saw Akane. She had fire in her eyes. She took out something and pointed right at Kikyo. "Stay away from Inuyasha!" Akane screamed this.  
  
Kikyo pulled away and smiled. "What will you do with that?" She insulted Akane, who was holding a bow and arrow up.  
  
"I'll kill you if I have to," Akane said.  
  
Kikyo stared at her. Akane pulled the arrow backwards. And let go of the string. The arrow went right towards Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo used her power to stop the arrow. She turned it around, and placed it on her bow and shot it right back at Akane. Akane screamed, but never received the hit. She looked up and saw Ranma. He was hit on the arm, and laid on the ground motionless.  
  
"RANMA!!!" Akane screamed with tears in her eyes. 


	5. naraku

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
  
"RANMA", Akane cried, and held Ranma in her arms. "Are you ok? Talk to me!!! YOU FOOL!!!!!" "Your really not good at apologies, or anything of that source, are you?" ranma gasped as he took out the arrow. "Ranma, the bleeding won't stop!" Akane was panicking, she was about to get up, but ranma pulled her back down. "Don't leave me here alone," Ranma had said these words with fear more than anything else. Akane was torn in more than one way. She wanted to help Kagome, but she just couldn't leave Ranma. "Tell you what," she said, "I'll stay here with you, but if she does one false move, she's gonna get an arrow right in her back." Akane said these words like ranma had never heard her speak before, "and I sure hope that that one shot will blow all her souls away!" Akane heard a noise nearby. She looked up and looked where she presumed the noise came from. "Hello?" Akane called, in hope that it would be Kagome, or one of Kagome's friends she had just met. "Sorry to have scared you," said the voice from a distance. Akane turned around and saw a dark figure a few feet from her. The person wore a very odd outfit, which was a monkey outfit. "Ummmm, who are you? Does either kagome or inuyasha know you?" Akane asked. In doing so, she tighten her grip on ranma. The man smirked. "ohhh, don't worry about that! Both of them know me. What I would have asked if I were good or bad." The man laughed evilly, but in the process started choking. "sorry I was trying a new laugh, guess that laugh won't work." Akane watched as he got closer, only to realize that she could be placing ranma's life in danger. She got her bow and arrow out and pointed it at naraku, "don't come any closer!" After she said this she heard a noise behind her. "Kagome, Inuyasha." She turned around and saw Kikyo gone. Kagome and Inuyasha were hugging, and it looked like kagome was crying. Akane realized seconds later that she wasn't paying much attention to Naraku anymore. She turned around to find herself face to face with the man. "What's your name?" Akane asked with a smile. Her plan didn't work to good, because all he said was "Naraku," and he picked up Ranma. Then he motioned her to start walking. Akane got up and started walking. She glanced now and then to check how Ranma was doing. Maybe after 10 minutes of walking Akane heard a bang. She turned around to see Naraku on the ground. She started to run back and screamed, "Don't worry Ranma I'll come back for you with the gang!" 


	6. kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inuyasha characters... and I don't own any of the ranma characters...  
  
Akane ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha. She took a minute to recollect herself, she looked up and thought they would be staring at her by now, but neither of them had moved from their hugging position. Akane took a deep breath and screamed, "EXCUSE ME FOR INTERUPTING, BUT RANMA JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY NARAKU!!!" "ehhh???" kagome looked shocked, "no way... and here I thought he was a martial artist..." "Yeah seriously, you'd think he'd be able to protect himself," Inuyasha finished. "you guys... ranma was protecting me, and got shot by an arrow, and then he got taken away because I couldn't protect him," now Akane had tears in her eyes, disappointment was showing throughout her face. "I let him down... and now he may be in serious danger because I was too weak and stupid to protect him..." the young girl did not stop mumbling, all she could do was to keep rumbling things of how she had not protected Ranma. Inuyasha kneeled and let kagome go on his back, he glanced over to Akane, and saw her crying and STILL talking about Ranma. He picked her up, and threw her on his back, and started for the sent of Naraku. Not to long after, they spotted the baboon, and stopped in front of his path. Inuyasha let both of the girls slide off of his back, and walked slowly towards Naraku, cracking his knuckles. "I don't believe that guy you got there belongs to you," Inuyasha said. "He belongs to her there, there mates, you cant separate them!" Akane blushed, MATES???? "were not mates... were just engaged... but either way, I don't think he likes me much. I mean I'm too violent!" "if you were all that violent, how come could you not save him?" Inuyasha asked. Soon after he received a hard hit on the head from one of kagome's school books. Akane then stepped in front of Inuyasha, "I hate you, ill show you I'm strong, so don't you dare make fun of me!" Naraku smirked. He placed Ranma down gently... with a toss... and stepped over him. "Come at me then... I'm waiting to see you're brute strength!" Akane ran at him, gave a punch, Naraku dodged the punch, grabbed her arm from the side and twisted it to the back. Akane kneeled, the pain was great, and there was no way to break free. She looked over to Inuyasha, only to find him unconscious on the ground. She flipped over and freed herself from Naraku, and kicked him in the face. Naraku laughed, and grabbed her foot and yanked back, making Akane fall backwards. She placed her hands on the ground and did a back handspring. "Impressive girl... but... AH?" Naraku looked surprise. Her trick had gotten her closest to Ranma, she had grabbed Ranma's arm, flipped him on her back, and had started to run away. By now Inuyasha was up and blocking Naraku's way, and kagome was running along side with Akane. Soon the two girls and Ranma reached the hut, and Kagome treated ranma's wound. The sun started to set, yet there were no signs of Inuyasha yet. Kagome started to worry and went off looking for him, leaving Akane and Ranma alone. Akane sat next to Ranma, holding his hand and waiting for him to wake. As soon as he opened his eyes, Akane flew into his arms crying. "I was sooo worried about you!" Ranma was surprised but hugged her back, he closed his eyes and whispered in her ears, "I'm sorry!" Akane yanked back quickly and asked him how he was feeling, he replied he was fine, and looked into her face. He could clearly see that Akane was crying, and that she had worried. He placed his gently placed his hand on her face, and wiped away the tears, then he slowly closed his eyes, and placed a kiss on her trembling lips. 


End file.
